


Ditch that zero and get with,,, the one that doesn't verbally abuse you

by Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs/pseuds/Pastel_Pink_and_Peace_Signs
Summary: Kyle and Eric had been dating for a while even though their relationship was less than healthy and Stan just wants to keep his best friend happy.





	Ditch that zero and get with,,, the one that doesn't verbally abuse you

**Author's Note:**

> This is garbage

The boys all sat at their lunch table. Stan sat by Kyle and Eric sat by Kenny. Which he did not like.

"Kyle, why don't you sit by me?" Cartman said with a look in his eyes that screamed bad ideas, "We are dating, ya know." This has been going on since Cartman and Kyle starting dating. He demanded the ginger sit by him and ridiculed him if he didn't. It had gotten particularly worse as their anniversary was coming up.

Stan instantly jumped to action, about to tell Cartman off when Kyle got up and walked out of the lunch room. His curly locks bounced as he calmly walked passed the doors.

"Jesus fuck, why does he always do this? Little bitch can't even look at me." Cartman groaned out.

Kenny set a silent glare onto him and Stan screamed in his head. He knew Kyle needed to let off some steam, alone. But he also couldn't be by the biggest asshole another second. Stan got up and left the cafeteria as well.

"Where the fuck is he going?" Cartman said with a sneer. Kenny didn't like engaging with him so he distracted himself by texting Butters and watching him get flustered from across the room.

\-------------

Stan wondered through the somewhat empty halls of the school, seeing the emos and sex addicts doing their thing in the hall. He suddenly needed to pee and walked himself to the basement bathroom. It was usually empty and unused so it stayed clean and quiet throughout the day. He was about to let himself in when he heard crying from inside. Stan turned to walk away, he was not dealing with some mental breakdown of someone he barely knew. 

The he heard the person inside mumble a "fuck.." and his mind hitched. 'Kyle.' He slowly opened the door and closed and locked it behind him. He followed the noise to the stall closest to the wall.

He knocked on the door, "Kyle...?"

Kyle perked up, quickly rubbing away his tears and snot away, "Yeah?" He tried not to let it sound sad but it came out choked up.

"Can I come in?" Stan asked. Then, begrudgingly, Kyle opened the door. He looked confident and tall, not at all what Stan had expected. He expected tears and stress, not this.

"We gotta get to class, Stan," Kyle said, no emotion showing. Kyle then got on his toes and whispered into Stans ear, "But meet me after school". With that the lunch bell rang meaning he had to get to 5th period and couldn't interrogate Kyle more.


End file.
